Sen
by Jameson Matthew Williams
Summary: The Asian siblings get a new baby sister. ON HIATUS
1. Birth of Sen

The kids listened as they heard China scream through the door.

Japan winced. "He sounds like he's in a lot of pain."

"Like, no shit, big brother," Hong Kong muttered. "He's trying to push a baby out of his ass."

"Do you think it'll be a girl?" Vietnam asked, smiling.

"Another boy," Hong Kong said. "Trust me, I know."

"You have no instinct," Vietnam retorted.

Japan pressed his ear to the door. "Ivan said 'she'!" He whisper-shouted.

All of his siblings pressed their ears to the door, as well, trying to listen in.

"Yào, you did great," the familiar voice of Russia said. "She's beautiful."

 _She._

-:-

China smiled, laying in his bed and holding a small bundle in his arms. "Children," he said, "I would like you to meet your baby sister, Sen."

The younger twins (North and South Korea) saw her first. She was pale like her mother, and had enough straight black hair that they tied it in a ponytail that stuck up on the top of her head. Her open eyes were a pretty violet, like Russia's.

South Korea spoke first. "May I hold her?"

China nodded, letting his son sit down next to him as he watched him hold his newborn sister. He was gentle, laying her on his lap and supporting her head with his left arm.

"Okay, Yong. It's Jing's turn." South Korea jumped down as North Korea got up onto the bed. China handed him the baby, but he didn't hold it that much differently, other than that her head was being supported by his right arm instead of his left. North Korea eventually gave the baby back to China.

"Keiko?" Taiwan carefully took the baby into her arms and cradled her, singing softly. China smiled, watching her carefully hand the baby over to Vietnam.

"Rei. Be careful."

"I will, Mom!!" And she was, for the minute or two that she held Sen.

China took the baby back, much to Vietnam's dismay. "Jia Long."

Hong Kong took the baby, holding her close and whispering to her. When she began to cry, he began to sing with a beautiful voice. Eventually, she grew tired of him and reached out for her mother, who took her carefully.

"Kiku." Japan simply bowed and shook his head. China nodded in response, holding his daughter close to his chest. "Disband."

They all did so, heading to their bedrooms.


	2. Japan and Hong Kong

Japan sighed. "After fourteen years. And those fourteen years ago were spent birthing two sets of twins."

"I, like, seriously have no control over when they have sex. I know I don't have control over you."

"I'm a virgin."

"20 years old and a virgin? I, like, seriously don't believe you. Didn't you do the dirty with that Greek boyfriend of yours?"

"Shut up!!"

"You're, like, trying to hide it."

"WÁNG JIA LONG!!"

Something hit the wall from next door. "STOP THE SEXUAL TENSION, YOU TWO!!"

They were quiet for a few seconds. Then, Japan spoke up. "I'm two weeks."

Hong Kong chuckled. "Mom's going to kill you."

"I know. Which is why I'm going to invite Heracles over to help me tell him."

Hong Kong nodded. "Better that you both take the fall than just you."

"Mother doesn't really care about me. He loves Yong and Jing more than the rest of us, because they're his babies."

"Well, Sen's his baby now. Maybe he'll, like, totally ignore the rest of us to care for her."

"He's ignored the rest of us all to take care of his newest baby every time. But Father would always care for us."

"Now, we're all either in high school, or- in your case- out of school. We don't need help. We might as well move out with our lovers."

"I'm twenty years old. I should be allowed to move out with Heracles."

"And I'm a year older than Emmy; I should be allowed to move into an apartment with him while we search for jobs."

"Rei and Keiko will stick with each other, if course, but Yong and Jing..."

"They'll probably stay here until they get jobs."

"Well..." He pulled his legs onto the bed and hugged his knees. "Jing's an independent spirit."

Japan nodded. "I understand."

~*~

"Ahh. Sushi and rice."

"I prefer these Chinese noodles. Mom normally makes them, but... he just had a baby."

"Yes. I also cook for him sometimes, though. I know how to cook Chinese food."

"I didn't know that about you."

"You learn something new every day, now, don't you?"

"I suppose." He picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks and put him into his mouth.

Japan smiled, eating his rice. "You're actually really sweet. I don't talk to you much, though."

"I'm always busy with school and Emmy, and you've got to prepare for a baby and how to tell Mom. Now that we're on Summer break... I think we can get a little closer."

"But first... we help Mom take care of Sen."

They shook hands.


	3. North Korea and South Korea

North Korea sighed. "Another sister."

South Korea nodded. "Yes. Rei and Keiko were bad, but maybe Sen will be different. She doesn't even represent anything, as far as we know."

"Beijing?"

"What's Beijing?"

"It's the capital city of China. His baby girl would always be by his side because they would be part of the same country. It only sounds fitting, doesn't it?"

South Korea nodded again. "But I don't know. There's Moscow, Tokyo, Seoul, whatever your capital is, and whatever the capitals of Taiwan and Vietnam are. Basically put, she could be just a baby, a country of our own, or any of our capitals. It's just whatever happens, or whatever Mommy and Daddy decide."

North Korea nodded, as well. He raised his legs onto the bed and and put his head on top of the gap between his legs. "I want to see Mom."

"He's probably feeding his new baby girl."

"How?"

"With the front of his robe undone and Sen's mouth on his nipple."

North Korea gagged. "That's disgusting!"

South Korea chuckled. "That's how he fed Kiku, Jia Long, Rei, Keiko, you, and me. And more than likely, he's going to feed Sen that way. It saves us money on milk and formula, and it's really easy for him to produce milk and feed the baby from there."

North Korea gagged again. "You're going to make me vomit, Yong."

"You made me vomit the second we came into contact."

"You made me vomit the second we met in the womb."

"You made me vomit the second Mom's sperm met Dad's and made us."

North Korea sighed, knowing when he was beat. "I want to go get food."

~*~

"It was sure nice of cousin Chaiya to cook for us," North Korea said, taking a bite of his food.

"But we did have to call, pay, and pick it up."

"So, pretty much, we just got takeout from our own relative."

South Korea nodded with a sigh. "At least it didn't cost as much as it normally would've to purchase takeout anywhere else."

North Korea took another bite and gave his twin brother a thumbs up in agreement. "Yeah. And his cooking it really good, too, so there's another bonus."

They were silent and absorbed in their food for a second before North Korea spoke again. "Do you think Sen will like Thai and Korean food?"

South Korea didn't speak for a minute or two. "Maybe."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Jing?"

"I love you."

South Korea's response was almost immediate. "I love you, too, brother."


End file.
